Midnight Kisses
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: "Around the world, there are many traditions for ringing in the New Year." Like posting a short and sweet AyuHayaHina ficlet. Because I can.


**Midnight Kisses**

**or**

**A **_**Hayate the Combat Butler**_** New Year's Eve**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy New Years, to all my faithful readers! And to those of you who're gonna be drinking out tonight, be sure to call a cab or catch a ride with a friend, because drunk driving is no laughing matter, no matter **_**what**_** time of year it is.**

* * *

><p>Around the world, there are many traditions for ringing in the New Year. They range from parades to fireworks to folk songs and exorcisms. But this story is about one tradition in particular: the Midnight Kiss. It is a tradition which stems from the belief that if you share a kiss with your beloved at midnight, then you both will have a year filled with love where those affections will persist and continue to grow. Conversely, it is generally accepted, if not necessarily believed, that if you fail to share a kiss with your beloved at midnight, then are setting the stage for a year of distance and coldness.<p>

Naturally, there are also those who would choose to use this tradition as a method of confessing love.

* * *

><p>At the New Year's Eve party being held at the Katsura Residence, Ayumu Nishizawa and Hinagiku Katsura stood side by side off to one side, watching with a growing sense of shared dread as more and more girls flocked to surround Hayate Ayasaki (the object of their mutual affections), swarming him with well-wishes for the new year and barely concealed flirtations. What had started off as a small gathering for family and friends was quickly snowballing into a violent war for the indentured butler's affections as girls (and one or two boys) of all ages and affiliations vied with one another for the chance to get even a sliver of acknowledgement from the infamously oblivious Airheaded Gigolo.<p>

Hinagiku grumbled as she noted that many of the girls were wearing blouses with borderline scandalously precipitous necklines showing off more cleavage per capita than her and Ayumu _combined_. It was galling. It was infuriating. It was _just not fair_. But even worse than this, was the fact that Hayate was noticeably drunk and actually kind of sort of flirting _back_. A little. If you squinted and stood on your head.

Three guesses whose fault _that_ was.

And the first two don't count.

Hinagiku glowered at her mother, who was watching the proceedings from the sidelines. This glower turned into a full on glare when the woman, meeting her daughter's gaze, simply smiled and winked, giving Hinagiku a thumbs up.

Ayumu, standing next to the pinkette, sighed morosely when she saw teen singing sensation Luca Suirenji (wearing a paper thin disguise and little else) go up to Hayate and start a friendly conversation. Then she wilted like a flower in the Sahara when she saw Hayate laugh and hug—_hug!_—the bluenette idol.

Hinagiku, sensing her friend's dismay, squeezed her hand and shot her a reassuring smile.

_Don't you worry,_ the look on her face seemed to say._ We'll get him yet!_

Ayumu, feeling strength welling anew in her heart, gave her friend a grateful smile.

_I know._

* * *

><p>They waited. Patiently, enduring the indignity of all these cheap, painted floozies barging in on <em>their<em> party and hitting on _their_ Hayate, they waited. As hours passed and the new year drew near, the numbers diminished and dwindled as more and more people left. Eventually, the only people still present were close friends and family.

Nagi, Isumi, Sakuya, Wataru, Saki, Maria, Izumi, Risa, Miki, Chiharu,Yukiji, Hinagiku, Ayumu, Hayate. By the time midnight was nearly at hand, these were the only people who remained. Of them, only a handful had any known feelings for the blue-eyed butler. And of those few, only Nagi Sanzen'in would dare to oppose the Student Council President on this matter.

And this was fine, because with Luca gone and Maria otherwise engaged in conversation with Saki, Nagi was their only real competition.

[Narrio Wakamator: "A minute until midnight."]

Nagi started walking over to Hayate. Ayumu and Hinagiku, seeing this, moved to head her off. Casually pretending to accidentally bump into the smaller girl, they "apologized" and then walked up to Hayate.

[Narrio Wakamator: "Thirty seconds until midnight."]

Hinagiku, going in from the right, threw her arms around Hayate's waist and pressed her body against his. Putting on her best "drunkenness impression", she slurred out something that might have been a greeting. Hayate returned the sentiment with an equally incoherent response.

Nishizawa, going in from the left, threw her arms over Hayate's shoulders and leaned up to whisper something highly inappropriate and suggestive into his ear. Had he been sober, Hayate likely would have been mortified at his friend's words, but as it was he simply laughed drunkenly and clumsily attempted to hug the two, placing a hand on each of their asses in the process.

"I _llloooovvveee_ you guysh~" the butler slurred.

[Narrio Wakamator: "Ten seconds until midnight."]

"And we'sh lurve you too," Hinagiku replied, planting a peck on his cheek, "Right, Nishishawa?"

"Yeeeeuuupp~!" Ayumu chirped, pressing her breasts against Hayate's side and playfully grabbing his ass.

[Narrio Wakamator: "Three seconds until midnight."]

Hinagiku leaned in.

[Narrio Wakamator: "Two seconds until midnight."]

Nishizawa leaned in.

[Narrio Wakamator: "One second until midnight."]

In what observers would later describe as a matchless feat of oral dexterity, both Ayumu and mashed their lips against Hayate's mouth, their tongues wrestling for the right to gain purchase in their unrequited love's mouth. As the two of them molested Hayate and each other, a great cheer rose up, and those present who were still conscious (and not otherwise engaged) shouted out:

_**"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a nice, short little ficlet to ring in the New Year with my OT3, AyuHayaHina. **

**And as for what happened after the kiss? Hehehe, just use your imaginations~**

**I originally planned to wait until midnight to upload this, but then I remembered that I still have work tomorrow. So 9:30 P.M. will have to do, because I cannot stay up late to save my life, and sleep deprivation always hits me extra hard compared to others.  
><strong>

**TTFN and R&R!**


End file.
